William Thornrose Idun
A young, charming rogue who becomes the Lord of Dunmire and one of the Lords of Karthmoore during the campaign with help from the party. William, who prefers to be called Will, takes a liking to the party and seeks their help to save his father. Will proves to be dynamic by accepting the responsibilities of lordship that he ran away from for several years. Early Life Childhood Born to the Lord and Lady of Dunmire, he was named William with hopes that he would grow up to have a strong will and determination to do what is right as well as the courage to do it. When Will was five years old, his mother was killed by orcs and goblins during a diplomacy trip to the Wildlands. His father, Lord Nigel, grew ever so distant after that and buried himself in his work to cope with the pain. Will spent the next several years getting into trouble with the other nobility by stealing from them and trespassing. Around the age of ten, Will was introduced to gambling, specifically dice games after getting lost in the out section of the town. Though he was just a boy, he seemed to have a natural talent for dice games and quickly became known through the community of gamblers. Will was warned by the family butler and servant, Niles, that gambling was dangerous when playing the wrong people and chided that he stop at once. Will learned the truth of Niles' words when one day he hustled a pair of foreigners and they assaulted him. Before he was severely injured, Will was saved by a traveling wizard by the name of Vor who ran off the ruffians. Afterwards, Will apologized to Niles and began to develop a close relationship with him. This was cut short, however, when Will was thirteen and Niles did not return from a visit to Quagmire. Will urged his father to inquire his whereabouts and received a personal visit from the young Count Duke. He regretted to inform that Niles had been tragically killed by a thief who broke into the mansion of Quagmire and was caught by Niles. The thief was then caught after being mortally wounded by Niles and stood trial before he died of his injuries. A service was held in his honor and Niles' brothers, Jeeves and Reginald, attended. Young Adulthood After the death of Niles, Will returned to his rebellious ways. However, to avoid putting himself and his family name in danger, Will created the persona Tim the Snake-eye when playing dice games. Though he would still play as himself in the better taverns, he intentionally lost to avoid suspicion. He did not hold back as Tim the Snake-eye, however, and baffled everyone who watched him with his skill. It was around the time that he created the persona that King Schepard Jonson passed away and his son, Honre, became king. It was soon after that the king sent a royal advisor to serve Lord Nigel. When Zattar arrived from Kartmire, Will was suspicious but became too afraid when his father began acting out of sorts. Will subsequently stayed out of the mansion as much as possible to avoid Zattar and his father.